


Giving What Is Earned

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Prompt Fills [13]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: If you wish this, any of this to end it is by your word it will be so.A prompt from Robo-hunter-chaim on tumblr who wanted Megarod and blindfolds.





	

“Are you sure about this?” Rodimus voice shook as the cloth tightened around his helm. 

Megatron’s hand gently traced his jaw. “If you are truly uncomfortable we can stop. But before you call this to an end, look and then decide.” 

Rodimus slowly opened his optics taking in what he could. The cloth was broad but not so opaque that he couldn’t look through it. Megatron drew Rodimus face up to look at his own. “I’ve have always said what happens between us is your choice. I rise, I fall by your command my Prime.” A soft brush of lips against his own had Rodimus shivering. The warmly spoken words caressed his audials and soothed his uneasy spark. “If you wish this, any of this to end it is by your word it will be so until then I only ask for any trust I have earned. And only if you are willing to give it.” 

With a deep breath to calm his nerves, Rodimus closed his eyes and turned off his optics. “I trust you, Megatron.”


End file.
